The Start of Our Family
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Shouta and Hizashi have a son most days of the week as SHouta's protege stays with them after school some days. It makes them think about starting their own family someday soon. But twenty kids was enough for now. (Shouta disowned Bakugo for a week.)


If he were being perfectly honest, Hizashi would say he was definitely a tad bit envious of the purple haired boy for getting Shouta's address quicker than he did. Before Shouta decided (pretty much on his own without telling Hizashi a darn thing) to move in with him, he and Midnight had to pester him for weeks about telling them where he lived. "We just want to make sure you're living somewhere safe!" They kept insisting. Well, it was half true; Aizawa wasn't an idiot but sometimes he just settled for things that weren't good for him because he just didn't put enough value in his well-being. But they were also having fun trying to get it out of him, trying to catch the man off guard with a question every day. As soon as he invited them over, he knew he'd sealed his fate! There was no way he was getting rid of his friends now! They would climb through his windows, bring him thoughtful gifts, order him pizza at weird times so he remembered to eat! But that's way besides the point.

Hizashi was childishly jealous of, well, a child. Shouta made him work to get his address; Hitoshi just got welcomed over after training. How was that fair? Plus, even their cats liked him better! Sure, Shouta said that if he relaxed a bit and stopped fidgeting every time one curled up in his lap then at least one of their five cats would like him too, but still...! It felt weirdly like Aizawa's protege was being favored over even his closest friends and he only just started training the kid! Still, it was petty to be jealous of a kid half his age for something so silly so he got over it quickly.

"You two are living together?" Hitoshi had asked in suprise the first time he came over, probably thinking it was an odd combination. Well, who could blame him, with their contrasting personalities? Hizashi put on a big, fake grin and was about to make a joke about him just being the weird, loud roommate when Shouta unexpectedly replied.

"Yeah, we're dating." There was no big explanation, no declaration of love, or even the slightest bit of dramatic flair in Shouta's voice, but Hizashi was over the moon with happiness. There was just something about how he straight up admitted that they were dating, like it was an obvious fact, that just made him grin ear to ear.

The second time he came over, he was studying. Apparently Shouta threatened to stop training the boy if he couldn't get his grades up. Shinsou's worst subject? English. Hizashi couldn't help but laugh at the situation; Shouta was avoiding giving any answers by pretending to give "wise" advice like "you can't always rely on others to tell you the correct move in a fight" and "a hero needs to be able to figure things out alone." When the boy finally snapped his pencil in frustration, Hizashi decided to help him out, seeing some hilarious parallels between the boy and Shouta as a teen.

"Here, I'll help you out. Shouta's just being harsh because English was his worst subject as a student too!" Hizashi noticed how Shouta glared at him over the stack of graded papers he was working through but just smiled back, the days when the dark haired boy came over and demanded English tutoring some of his favorite parts of his high school life. "Contractions, huh? Yeah, those are pretty tough to get used to, but here's a trick that might help..."

As he started teaching him, he learned that Hitoshi really was like Shouta; they wouldn't accept help with much but English homework was an exception. When they didn't get something he explained, they both had the same little half glare, half what-the-heck expression, and they both worked hard to try and understand it after the second explanation. Not to mention the little proud smirk when they solved a difficult problem. Was this kid secretly related to Shouta? But wait, he had a voice quirk! Was he their child?!

No, he quickly decided, that was ridiculous..."Oh, I picked up some coffee jelly by the way!" Hizashi mentioned to make Shouta stop glaring at him for revealing his mildly embarrassing past and making his protege think less of him. But the way both of them perked up at the mention of the treat just made him bust a gut laughing again. They were just way too similar!

They took a studying/grading break while eating jelly and watching TV. When their random flip through channels landed on a rare cat documentary, he knew there was no way they were going to be watching anything else. What he didn't expect was for Shinsou to be just as into the show, actually smiling.

Soon it became routine for Shinsou to come over on weekdays after his training to eat dinner and study there. Shouta didn't really seem to care much and even told Hizashi once that making the kid wait at home for his mom to get off work just felt kind of pointless if he could come over and get some studying done. It made some sense then; he'd mentioned before that Hitoshi's mom was a single parent with a demanding job and while the kid was in high school, it would be a pretty boring and lonely wait. Another thing he and Shouta had in common: they were lonely kids.

So, for a good chunk of the week every week, they had a teenage son of sorts. His mom would come by to pick him up every night so he didn't actually live there or anything but it was a nice routine; they liked having the kid around to help train the kittens, make sarcastic comments during movies with them, and him coming over gave them a reason to actually cook properly and stuff like that.

Hitoshi hanging out at their place actually made Hizashi think a lot about their future; did Shouta want to have kids? As a gay couple, adopting would be tough and since all their close female friends were proheros too, they didn't really have many options for surrogate mothers they'd feel comfortable having in their kid's life.

When he brought it up, Shouta was too tired to filter what he was saying and ended up admitting to caring about his class. "Isn't twenty enough for now?" He'd replied, stealing the blanket to cocoon himself.

"I think you missed one!" Hizashi joked, hinting at Hitoshi even as a big grin formed on his face as a result of Shouta's suprisingly honest reply.

"No, I disowned Bakugo for a week."

Maybe some other day they'd seriously talk about starting their family; they both knew their relationship was a forever deal even without any rings or vows, and they'd probably both enjoy parenting...but for now, Hizashi agreed. Twenty (plus one) kids was plenty for now.

Of course, they ended up adopting a little girl named Eri not much later, but that's a story for another time.

 **Blegh, I really don't like this fic. It's not how I wanted to write it but can't remember my original plan. It sucks.**


End file.
